


May You Bloom and Grow

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: Alexstrasza takes Alleria for a walk in the forest to show her a very special gift.





	May You Bloom and Grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/gifts), [Kissanminttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/gifts).



> I promised Rey and Julia this fic months ago and I've finally written it! They are both amazing and yeah, thank you for dragging me into this shipping heaven! <3 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it~

There was nothing more beautiful than exploring the forest. It had always been the place where Alleria could find peace and solitude, away from all the expectations of those around her. It had been her home, her refuge and it was even more special now that she were here, amongst the trees, side by side with the woman who had made her feel so at peace. There were no expectations where Alexstrasza was concerned. The Dragon Aspect expected her to be nothing but herself.

Coming here had been a surprise and what a surprise it had been. Soaring through the sky on the back of her wife was something that Alleria always took as a great gift. There had been a time, a far darker time, when she would never have thought such a thing would be possible. Either the flight or the fact that she would have a wife. Someone who loved her. Someone who actually cared for her and her wellbeing. As they walked through the green grass, Alleria could not help but watch Alexstrasza move with such effortless grace. There was a warm smile on her face, as she turned around and made sure Alleria was following close behind her and her eyes glowed with such love that Alleria felt as if her chest would burst.

There were no whispers today. It was such a relief and this had perhaps been all part of Alexstrasza’s plan. It did not take long for them to reach a clearing, which was interrupted only by a large tree that stood in its centre. It was a gorgeous thing, with blossoms that adorned it, heralding the bright flowers that would one day fill its branches. Alleria had not seen anything like it. Most trees this size didn’t blossom as brightly, raining the ground with petals of blue, green and red.

“Do you like it?” Alexstrasza asked, as Alleria held her hand up, catching the petals that landed on her palm and inspecting the colour of each that sat atop.

“This is…”

“I know you miss your sisters,” Alexstrasza explained, moving to place her hands on Alleria’s hips as they both gazed up at the tree. “I thought this could be a thing of remembrance or hope. I… know what it is like to lose a sister and I know you do not wish to lose yours.”

Alleria stood in silence for a moment, closing her eyes as she felt the petals in her fingers. She leant back into the warmth of the dragon behind her, allowing it to heat her body, even as she felt a tear slip down her cheek. It had been so long since she had seen both of her sisters in one place and even longer still since they had seen each other without that air of hostility or hurt that lingered over all of them like a shroud. As she looked up into the leaves of the tree, she could almost see their smiles again, the easy dances and the gentle teasing. Every fight, every laugh and every cry, it all seemed to dance around her memory.

The Aspect was quiet too, undoubtedly thinking about Ysera. It was not often that they talked about their sisters or the ones they had lost. Alexstrasza was so used to putting others before herself. She dried Alleria’s tears before her own, she tended to her children, her siblings, the entrity of Azeroth, before she even looked to herself. Turning in her arms, Alleria cupped her wife’s cheeks and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. She couldn’t ignore the way that she felt the hands tighten on her as Alexstrasza held her close and allowed one of her own tears to slip gently from her eyes.

“I love you, I hope you know that,” Alleria spoke softly, rubbing the tear away with her thumb and then kissing where it had once been. “This gift… it’s beautiful.”

“I created it for you, my love. I adore seeing you at peace and this felt right. Perhaps we should come here from time to time to think. Just us.”

Alleria nodded, burying her face in Alexstrasza’s neck and breathing in the warm, earthy scent. It was so easy to lose herself here, as she listened to the gentle sounds of the breeze as it stroked past both of them and rustled her hair gently. The animals around them seemed so full of life, perhaps in response to their guardian being here, their protector who had quickly also become hers. Hers. It was still so new and odd despite the years.

Gently, Alexstrasza took Alleria’s chin between her fingers and tilted her up into another kiss. This one was deeper, as the Aspect drew Alleria in tightly, her hand cupping her neck and her waist as she held her. A low purr erupted in the back of Alexstrasza's throat and Alleria could not help but groan at the feeling of her wife pressing her backwards until she felt her back hit the tree. There was no need to resist the feeling, as Alleria threw herself into it wholeheartedly, her fingers tangling deep in her wife’s hair and holding her there until they were both breathless.

Alexstrasza leant her head against her’s, nuzzling her ear gently with pointed teeth and laughed melodically as she felt Alleria’s hands trace patterns up and down her sides. It was so easy to laugh like this, to merely exist like this, as Alexstrasza kissed her senseless once more, hungering for the sweetest kisses that Alleria had ever experienced in her life. Her heart felt full, her spirit shining for once since taking on the Void and she gave herself over willinging to every sensation. The bark that rubbed against her cloak and the warmth of the dragon against her.

“Thank you,” Alleria breathed against Alexstrasza’s lips, new tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Whatever for, my darling?”

“For loving me, for being so kind and so generous. You… you are far more than I ever thought I ever deserved. I started to believe that I deserved the way they treated me: the Light, my husband… I thought I deserved it all. But you…?”

“You have always deserved the world, Alleria.”

“And thank you, for making me feel like that was true.”

Alexstrasza kissed her cheeks then, brushing the tears away with her lips and thumbs. She pressed a smiling kiss to her temple, her hands cupping her jaw and moving down her neck, her shoulders, her waist. It was soothing. So very soothing and it made Alleria wish that this moment never had to end.

“I love you, Alleria Windrunner,” Alexstrasza said, her words wrapping around her like a warm blanket. “And thank you. Without you... well, you give me more joy than you will ever know.”


End file.
